


all dressed up

by blue000jay



Series: i fell from heaven for you and i fell hard (klance drabbles) [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Suits, This is pure fluff, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 21:26:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8073262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue000jay/pseuds/blue000jay
Summary: Lance can clean up well.Really well.





	

**Author's Note:**

> based on  THIS POST  by @thesearchingastronaut!!!
> 
>  
> 
> [ my tumblr ](%E2%80%9Dvldlancelove.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D)

“Are you sure this is how it works?” Keith asked, tugging at his collar experimentally. Shiro laughed from beside him, and adjusted it again.

“Yes, I’m sure.” Shiro said, fixing his own collar and swiping at his hair as he looked in the mirror. Keith sighed, and turned.

“I’m going.” He said, and Shiro nodded. Keith rolled his eyes and went out into the hall.

* * *

“The whole suits thing is kind of dumb.” Keith said to Pidge, who was fiddling with some electronic.

“I couldn’t agree more.” Pidge muttered, looking down at their outfit. Allura had insisted that Pidge wear a dress, so she had. It was elegant, Keith had to admit, but Pidge looked really uncomfortable. Both of them jumped when Coran appeared behind them, placing a hand on their shoulders.

“Ah, well, I do understand the sentiment!” He exclaimed, and they both shared a look, and a raised eyebrow. Coran grinned, his own suit more extravagant than normal. Allura also appeared, her dress gorgeous, and hair done in an elegant twist.

“I’m sorry, paladins, but it really is necessary. It’s important that we make a good first meeting with this race! And you all look lovely.” She said, and none of them missed the way her voice went soft and  her eyes shifted to Shiro, who was chatting with Hunk. 

“Well, then, where’s Lance?” She asked, clapping her hands together and looking around, breaking their amused silence. “Once he’s here we can go down and begin introductions-”

“I’m here!” Lance burst in as Allura was finishing, a cocky grin on his face. Keith was annoyed at first, he was late, the cocky quiznack, but the annoyance was lost in a flood of other….less favorable emotions.

Lance could rock a suit.

Really, really well.

Lance strode in and held his arm out to Allura. 

“You were saying?” He purred, and she rolled her eyes. “I think it’s time to head down, Princess. May I?” She scoffed at him and then sighed.

“Sure, Lance, if it makes you feel better.” Allura took his arm and Lance fist pumped, then smiled at her. They began walking towards the doors and the rest followed, Keith catching up to Hunk.

“Does he always look that good in a suit?” Keith whispered to Hunk, who was surprised for a moment, then laughed.

“Heck yea he does. He can clean up nice, huh?” Hunk replied, shooting Keith a grin. Keith sighed, staring at Lance’s back.

“Yea, he does.” He said, mostly to himself, and then tried to will the feeling away. Lance was going to flirt with some alien ladies tonight, probably do something dumb, and everything would be normal.

Then Lance turned and shot him a small, soft smile that made Keith’s stomach flip and Keith knew it wouldn’t.

* * *

The party was ok. A little weird, a little…grandiose, but overall ok. And Keith’s prediction was right, Lance was hitting on everyone he could. They all responded kindly, which made Keith sulk towards the edges of the crowd, watching Lance and drinking some alien drink that vaguely reminded him of blueberries and hot sauce.

He wasn’t jealous. He wasn’t jealous. 

Someone caught his arm and he turned, seeing Shiro. Shiro’s face was slightly flushed and he was smiling, Allura on his arm.

“Hello!” Allura said, smiling at him. “Having fun?” She sounded giddy, god.

“Uh…yea.” Keith responded, and Shiro smiled at him.

“That’s good.” Shiro said, and then leaned a little closer. “Listen, Keith, go out there and talk a little, ok? I know it’s hard, but please, try? This alien race is quite nice.” Keith shrugged and looked into his cup.

“Sure.” He answered, and Shiro nodded. The music around them was changing into something slower, more…relaxing.

“Good. Have fun, Keith, I owe Allura a dance, so…” Keith nodded and watched them whisk off to the dance floor, then trained his eyes back on Lance, who was-

looking right at him. Keith could feel his ears and cheeks burning and he quickly looked away. He snuck a glance a second time, and found Lance walking towards him.

“Keith!” Lance said, and Keith winced, looking over.

“Lance.” He responded, trying to hide his blush and his traitorous thoughts. Damn those alien pants, making his legs look really good and the shirt and his shoulders and-

“Come dance with me.” Lance said, holding out a hand and Keith stared at it, a little confused.

“What?” He asked, but Lance was already grabbing him and pulling him onto the dance floor. “Wai- Lance, I can’t dance, what are we-”

“Shhh.” Lance muttered, pulling him so they were facing, and oh so close. Keith felt himself blushing again, being in such close proximity. “I’ll teach you.”

Keith wanted to faint. Or maybe throw up. Or maybe kiss Lance. One of the three. Lance took his other hand slowly began moving with Keith, to the music, which as Keith looked around, he realized couples were dancing to this song. It was  a slow dance, of course. For couples. He was going to die.

Lance spun him slowly and Keith just tried to follow and keep his mind off how badly he wanted to kiss Lance (he was failing).

“Hey Keith?” Lance asked, breaking Keith’s concentration and making him look up.

“Yea?” He asked, a bit breathless. Lance smiled.

“You look really nice tonight.” Lance said and Keith’s heart almost stopped.

“Y-you too.” He muttered, looking down at Lance’s chest, and trying to count buttons and calm down. It just led to him staring at the hard, flat planes of Lance’s chest, and imaging the muscles under there. Bad idea. They were moving slowly now, just swaying a bit.

“Hey, Keith?” Lance asked again and Keith moved his eyes up.

“Mm?” He asked, not trusting himself enough to speak. Lance smiled at him, almost shyly.

“Can I kiss you?”

The world stopped. It was just him and Lance in a tiny bubble and Keith thought he was going to snap, stretched tight like a rubber band. He swallowed, throat thick with something. Arousal? Fear? Who knew. He stared at Lance, who looked so earnest, so eager…

“Why?” He asked, voice shaking. Lance stared at him, that smile, that stupid goddamn smile still there.

“…because, you look nice. Really nice. And…I figured I’d ask because if I didn’t I was going to anyways because I can’t stop thinking about you right now.” Lance answered breathlessly. “And I don’t think I could stop myself if I did, because, oh my god, you’re _beautiful_.” Keith was silent, his mouth hanging slightly open like a dead fish, and cheeks firetruck red.

“…so can I ki-”

Keith cut him off by lunging up the extra inch and wrapping his arms around his neck, then pressing their mouths together as hard as he could.

It was like he was drowning, the water pulling at him and everything made no sense and so much sense at once. He couldn’t breathe, couldn’t talk, couldn’t hear, just feel.

“Hell yeah.” He whispered when he pulled back, the feeling of drowning disappearing as he surfaced. He fought to stay there, the words floating between them and making Lance grin, making Keith want to giggle like a little kid again. Lance gave him a look, eyes half lidded, and opened his mouth to say something-

but Keith just dove right back into those waves to drown some more.


End file.
